Sarassi Eventide
Sarassi Eventide was born on April 1st, 2064 on the borders of France, Germany, and Switzerland. She is currently a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is sorted in the Ravenclaw house. Sarassi has a twin sister named Nerida. She has six other siblings and her parents are Nyx and Haldir Eventide. Her godmothers are Sky and Caroline Nightignale. The Fight for a lifetime though not as bad as Nerida's fight Sarassi and her twin sister, Nerida began their lives four months early. This was caused by a mishap when a prank went wrong! This prank by her brother's doing caused her mum to go into premature labor! Her father had to apparte three times to the nearby Hospital, this one happened to be on the borders of three diffrent countries. Sarassi was in a lot better shape than Nerida, she didnt have to be put on Oxygen but she did need to be put into observation and the NICU. Sarassi was very small and this scared many of the doctors, they even put her into an incubator just in case she could easily attract bacteria and illnesses, it turns out they were right, one of the doctors was unaware that Sarassi had gotten Viral Meningitis, a disease in which the immune system has to fight it off due to it being it a virus nothing antibiotic like can kill it, she overcame it during the two months she had to stay at the Hospital, the Hospital had her coming in for weekly checkups during the month she spent away from the hospital (June).. Sarassi's mum was released from the Hospital one month after giving birth, Sarassi had to stay in the Hospital for two months, during this time, the Doctors had made sure that Sarassi was breathing normal and had no risky health probelms! She was realeased June 1st, though her sister had to stay in the Hospital until July 1st... Hogwart Years First Year Sarassi was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with her sister, Nerida. Her first year was ordinary nothing really happened. Just getting used to the whole school thing. (creator had to take a break from SS) Second Year Sarassi's second year was really good, she met some new people thanks to her sister, but Sarassi has started to open up her shell of shyness so maye next year Sarassi will have made some new friends. Sarassi loved the classes, but this year it was strange magical creatures were roaming on campus there was a mystical blue orb that her sister managed to find. The highlight of this year was the magical creatures, its a rare sighting to see a mean one and live! Third Year Apperance She has straight sometimes wavy reddish brown hair with normal blue eyes, though at times her blue eyes can appear to be light or dark or sometimes grey. She is very pale, her brother Hermes usually calls her a ghost!! Her build is average and skinny. She is also 5 feet tall and 5 inches very very tall for her age, her sisters Arwen and Nerida call her a giant becuase of this. She is Irish, German, and British. Her mum is a full Irish and her father is Half-German and Half-British. Family Sarassi's mum is Nyx Eventide, a Former-Gryffindor and is a Mediwitch but is currently on leave to take care of her children. Her father is Haldir Eventide an Auror. She has three triplet older siblings they are sixteen years old. Their names are Aowyn Eventide, Hathor Eventide, and Hermes Eventide. Hathor and Hermes are the ones who pranked the car the day hey were born.Next comes Nerida and her, we are twelve, they are both in Ravenclaw. Next is Arwen Eventide, she is seven. The last are Donella and Earendil Eventide, they are only one years old. Her family has visited her grandparents five times in the twelve years that she has been breathing. Their names are Isis and Rúmil Lúthien. Her grandparents on her father's side are Donella and Daeron Eventide. Donella Eventide I is where Donella Eventide II got her name from. Donella and Daeron are traveling the world on Daeron's "retirement money", Daeron is not her biological grandfather but she still calls him her grandpa. She has two godmothers, the first is Caroline Nightignale and the second is Sky-Light Nightingale. Legaly though Caroline is her godmother and to be honest shes kinda happy about this-they have the bond of the animals! Magical Things a Witch May Need Sarassi's wand is thirdteen inches of Rosewood and an eagle talon as the core. Her boggart is (creator hasnt thought of one yet). Her patronus is undeveloped, though shr cant wait to learn what it will be! Her amortentia is grass, rain, and chocolate . Her favorite classes at Hogwarts is Care of Magical Creatures, and her least favorite class is Muggle Studies, she likes the class but you know... Personality Sarassi is a very shy person and she doesnt usually open herself up that easy. Her sister usually makes the friends and then Nerida comes over and introduces Sarassi to her friends, and wallah everyones friends. But now that she is at Hogwarts and its starting to feel like home, she is starting to open up her shell of shyness. Sarassi loves to read! Read, read, read, thats usually where youll be able to find her, siting in the corner with her nose in a book! Relationships Sarassi and her mother get along well together, but they do have times when they just bite at each others throats, Sarassi has started to become the "mother" to her mum, as her mum has become weak since she is fighting a life threatining disease. The Animals that own Sarassi Sarassi owns Rose Rose is a pinkish kitten! She has had Rose for some time now, they have had some good times, Rose's original almost name was Isabelle, but when she saw Rose eating a rose she knew she found her name! Grass Grass is a green kitten! He got his name from when he was hiding in the grass and Sarassi could barley find him, she knew he would be called Grass as soon as the moment happened. Grass is believed to be naturally green or thats what the animal shop said... Tiner Tiner is a mini dachshund, he got his name from a mix on Tiny and Sweeter, Sarassi was really on a sugar high when she got him. She has to watch on Tiner a lot though due to her brothers liking to put him in a hot dog bun and teasing Sarassi by telling her they are going to eat him, which Sarassi threatens if they dont put little Tiner down they will pay by getting hexed with their own wands, and being hexed by Sarassi isnt very painless! Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2082 Category:Alumni